Plus One
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Holly Harvelle is Jo's younger sister, who decides to go with Jo when she takes a trip to Philadelphia and meet up with the boys, even though her mother doesn't approve of them becoming what they were destined to be. Hunters. Based on No Exit. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Full name: Holly Beth Harvelle**

**Birth date: May 16****th**** 1989**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Eye color: Chocolate Brown**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 125**

**Mother: Ellen Harvelle**

**Father: William Anthony Harvelle**

**Sibling: Joanna Beth Harvelle**

**Personality: Much like her sister, she is stubborn, hates to be thought of as a tiny little thing who can't do anything. She is able to handle herself, just like her older sister.**

A/N: Okay guys, so this is my second Supernatural story. Which to be honest, I like a lot better than my first. I wanted to go in a different direction, and let Jo have the sibling rather than the typical (but loveable) sibling of the Winchester's. Oh also before I forget, the chapters will be longer then they are now…This is just to see what you guys think, and if I should continue or not. Also, this is based on the episode "No Exit". Alright, enough of my babbling. Lets get on with this already…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for Holly, unless otherwise stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo was having an argument with her mother, Ellen about how she is basically to young to do anything. While Holly, Jo's younger sister watched from a distance, once in a while laughing at either Jo's or Ellen's remarks.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen shouted, Jo had her arms crossed over her chest with an angry look on her face.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo shouted

"Don't you bet on that, sweetie!" Ellen said in a firm tone, Holly raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna chain me to the basement?" Jo asked, Holly almost choked on one of the pretzels she had been eating.

"You know what? You've had worse ideas than that recently! Hey, if you don't want wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school!" Ellen said

"I don't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!" Jo said before biting her lip.

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed in some dusty back road, that's where you belong?"

Holly looked over when she heard the door open, smiling slightly at Sam and Dean she winced when her mom said, "Guys, bad time." In an angry voice.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said quickly, Holly rolled her eyes at that, Sam certainly was afraid of her mother.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten, anyway." Dean said which caused 18 year old Holly to giggle slightly, Ellen and Jo gave her a look and she smiled at him.

"Come on guys, lighten up. Mom I think she knows what she is doing," Holly said, Jo smirked and Ellen was about to open her mouth Holly put a hand up, "and even if she doesn't. Where do you think she gets her stubbornness from?"

Ellen opened her mouth to speak but she quickly shut it, Holly's eyes widened slightly because she knew her mom was _pissed_ beyond pissed if that was even possible.

Dean and Sam continued to look on,

"Wait. I wanna hear what they think about this." Jo said turning to look at them.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen practically shouted, Holly looked over at the door as it opened. Everyone else followed in suite, as a family entered wearing funny shirts, or at

least they were funny to Holly.

"Are you guys open?" Asked the father of the family.

"No!" Jo shouted at the same time as Ellen's answer "Yes!"

The family looked confused as Holly watched them intently, all the while eating some more pretzels.

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road." The father said before they all left.

After that the phone rang and Jo signaled for her mother to answer it, which she did.

Jo walked over to Sam and Dean and Holly quickly got up, she knew that her sister was going to talk about the case Jo and her had put together.

Jo held out the file for Dean to take, "Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Jo said, Dean just looks at her strangely. "Take it. It wont bite."

"No, but your mom might." Dean said, Holly grinned slightly at his comment. Jo made a face, that showed this wasn't the time to play around.

"And this girl wasn't the first." Jo began to say but Holly decided to explain the rest.

"Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished…All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we're either dealing with one very old serial killer or…" She trailed off.

"Who put this together, Ash?" Dean asked,

"We did it ourselves." Holly and Jo said at the same time, he seemed to be impressed with it.

"Hm…" Dean seemed to be thinking if they should check it out or not.

"I've got to admit, we've hit the road for a lot less." Sam said, Ellen hung up the phone and turned towards the group.

"Good. You like the case so much, you take it."

"Mom!" Jo and Holly shouted, they had worked their butts off on this case.

"Joanna Beth, Holly Beth." Ellen began to say, Holly hated her middle name mostly because it was the same as Jo's. "This family has lost enough. I won't lose either of you. I just won't."

Holly and Jo both let out a growl of anger, before they stormed out of the room, this wasn't fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day Jo was in her room packing, Holly leaned against the door way as she watched her older sister getting ready to leave. Jo hadn't taken notice to her sister at first, but when she did she straightened up.

"You know I have to go." Jo said, thinking her sister was going to try and stop her.

"I know." Holly said before pushing off the door and entering the room, Jo saw a backpack with her as she slung it over one shoulder.

"Which is why I'm coming with you." Holly said before a grin spread across her face, as well as Jo's.

A few minutes later they were on their way there,

"Mom is going to kill us if she finds out." Holly said as she pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it. I think Dad would be proud of us." Jo said, her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Yeah…Me too." Holly said quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, so I really hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except for Holly. Unless otherwise stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived there, Holly just wanted to sneak up there and peak around the apartment but Jo had a better idea. Finding Ed, the superintendent of the building she acted as if she was thinking of buying, and brought her younger sister with her to check it out.

Ed of course took them up to where the apartment was. Not knowing that Sam and Dean would be there.

"All the apartments have been furnished, too." Ed explained, of course he wanted someone to buy the apartment.

"Its so spacious." Holly said and Jo nodded,

"You know, my friend told me that I absolutely had to come and check it out, and I have to admit that she was right. You did a really good job with this place." Jo said with a smile as they turned a corner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" An astonished Dean asked, Holly's breath got caught in her throat. Her sister however was quick on her feet .

"There you are, honey." Jo said as she walked over and put her arm around Dean's waist. "This is my boyfriend, Dean, and his buddy, Sam." Jo explained to Ed, Holly had an amused smile on her lips at the word "boyfriend".

Ed shook both of their hands, "Nice to meet you. Quite a gal you got here." He said referring to Jo.

"Yeah, she's a pistol." Dean said before forcing out a small chuckle, Holly did all she could to hold back a laugh as she stood next to Ed.

"So, did you check out the apartment?" Jo asked, when Dean didn't answer she held back on rolling her eyes at him. "The one for rent?"

"Y-Yeah, yes. Loved it. Great flow." Dean said, Ed's brows furrowed in confusion.

"How did you get in?"

"It was open." Dean said quickly, Ed opened his mouth to say that he had locked it but Jo quickly cut in.

"Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?"

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me the rent." He said, somewhat sourly.

Jo laughed, "Well, her loss, our gain. 'Cause if Dean-o loves it, that's good enough for me." Holly let out a snort of laughter and Jo gave her a look, which made her pretend like she had been coughing instead of laughing.

"Oh, sweetie." Dean said before hitting her on the back, making Jo want to hurt him for that. But now was not the time.

Jo reached into her pocket, taking out a wand of cash she showed it to Ed who gladly took it. "We'll take it." She said.

Ed looked stunned, "Okay." He said simply before handing them the keys to the apartment.

As soon as he left Jo lifted her arm away from Dean's waist so fast, as if he were the plague.

Holly couldn't hold back the laugh she had been holding anymore and laughed so hard, "You two make the perfect couple." She said after she had calmed down a bit, Jo and Dean both rolled their eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were in the apartment Jo quickly went to do more research on the place, while Sam and Dean loaded guns.

"I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo said to the brothers as her eyes stayed glued to her research, Holly was sitting next to her reading some things as well on the building.

"Does your mom even know you're here?" Dean asked, Jo and Holly looked at each other before looking at them.

"No, she thinks we're in Vegas." Holly said in a neutral tone, before going back to researching.

"You think she's going to buy that?" Dean asked, looking up from his work.

Jo looked up as well, "I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

Dean shook his head, "You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. You two shouldn't be here, either."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Well, we are. So untwist your boxers and deal with it." Jo smirked at Holly's comment.

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Asked a curious Sam.

"Working at the Roadhouse." Jo said simply.

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean said

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either." Holly pointed out, right before Dean's phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" Dean asked after he picked up.

"_Are they with you?" Ellen asked._

"Oh, hi Ellen." Dean said looking at Holly and Jo, both of which got up quickly.

"_They left a note, saying they were in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second."_

Holly and Jo were silently arguing with Dean, Holly began to threaten him that if he ratted on them she'd kick him where it hurts.

"_Dean?"_

"I haven't seen them." Dean finally said, which made both Harvelle sisters smiled at him.

"_You sure about that?" Ellen asked, obviously nervous and fuming._

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean said.

"_Well, please, if they show up, you'll drag their butts right back here, won't you?"_

"Absolutely."

"_Okay. Thanks hon." Ellen said before hanging up._

When Dean hung up Holly and Jo both had big smiles planted on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on all of them were doing more research, Holly had been looking up at Sam once in a while but whenever he went to look at her she'd quickly advert her eyes back to the papers in front of her.

Jo was twirling a small knife as she spoke, "This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

Dean was pacing. "Yeah? What was here before 1924?"

"Nothing, it was an empty field." Holly said

"So, most likely scenario… Someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Sam said

"I already checked. In the past eighty-two years, zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." Jo said, looking over at Dean she was getting annoyed with his constant pacing. "Would you sit down, please?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look before he sat down next to Holly.

"So, have you checked police reports? County death records?" Dean asked, to either one of them.

"Obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources. We know what we're doing, Dean." Holly said looking over at him, Jo looked over at him too as she continued to twirl the small knife.

"I think the jury is still out on that one." Dean said, Holly rolled her eyes as she looked back down at her papers.

"Could you put the knife down?" Dean asked Jo, most likely just to annoy her.

Jo put it down, giving a glance to Holly who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. So, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought the spirit with it." Sam said, trying to figure out what was going on in this place.

"We've gotta scan the whole building. Whatever we can get to, right?" Jo asked

"Right. So you two are coming with me. Sam, think you can handle it alone?" Dean asked, to which Sam nodded his head.

"We'd move faster if we split up." Holly said, wanting to go by herself and she knew Jo did too.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable." Dean said Holly and Jo both rolled their eyes as they got up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: All right, that's where I'm ending this chapter. Hope you all liked it! Please review.

Tomwillisrulz: Hey, don't blame me on your silly Aussie ways. Just kidding, thanks for the review!

**Taylor Simms 15458: Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**guardian music angel: Glad you like Holly! Thanks for the review.**

**Supernatural Sweetie. Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys, here is another chapter. Which I hope you enjoy. It has a little sister moment at the end, which I enjoyed writing. Also thanks Dan (Tomwillisrulz) for helping me make some choices when it came to this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except for Holly. Unless otherwise stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting her shoulder length hair into a ponytail she grabbed her gun and made sure it was covered by her jacket, Holly caught up to Dean and Jo she noticed they were talking and decided to stay quiet.

"So, are you gonna buy me dinner?" Jo asked, having not realized that Holly was there until she walked up next to her. Giving her a short smile she turned to Dean, waiting for an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked looking at her sideways for a minute, before looking ahead again.

"It's just, if you're gonna ride me this close, it's only decent if you buy me dinner." Jo said, which made Holly laugh a little.

"Oh, that's hilarious." Dean said sarcastically, "You know, it's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting either of you out of my sight…I don't know if you two have noticed, but you're kind of the spirit's type."

Jo and Holly looked at each other before looking to him, "Exactly." They said together.

"You two wanna be bait?" Dean asked, his tone somewhat shocked.

"Quickest way to draw it out, and you know it." Jo said, which made Dean scoff.

"What?" Holly asked him.

"I'm so regretting this." Dean muttered, which made the sisters stop walking.

"You know, I've had it up to here with your crap." Jo said in a low tone, she was pissed and so was Holly. Dean stopped and turned to look at the both of them,

"Excuse me?"

"Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job." Holly said, Jo and her had a talk on their way there about people like him.

"Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can't. You two have no experience. What you two do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic notions that some barfly has put into your heads." Dean said.

"And now you sound like our mother." Jo said as Holly crossed her arms over her chest, biting the inside of her lip to keep from saying something.

"Oh, and that's a bad thing? 'Cause let me tell you…" Dean stopped talking.

"What?" Holly asked as she met his eyes, Jo now had her arms crossed over her chest as well.

Dean did all he could to keep from rolling his eyes, "Forget it."

"No, you started this." Jo said in an angry tone.

"You two have options. No one in his or her right mind chooses this lifestyle. My dad started me when I was so young; I wish I could do something else."

"You love the job." Jo pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a little twisted." Dean said with a smug look on his face.

"You don't think I'm a little twisted, too?" Jo asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Jo, you have a mother that worries about the two of you, who wants something more for you. Those are good things. You don't throw things like that away. They might be hard to find later." Dean said, his face softening a bit.

He then began to walk again, ahead of the two of them. They exchanged a glance before they began to walk a short distance, until they came up to an air vent. They stood there for a minute, both getting an odd feeling. Holly could've sworn she saw a hand come out of the vent and let out a small gasp, doing a double take she didn't see the hand anymore.

"What?" Dean asked as he stopped walking to turn and look at Holly,

"I'm not sure." She said quietly.

Dean began to sniff the air as he caught a whiff of something, "You two smell that?"

They both sniffed the air, "What is that? A gas leak?" Jo asked

"No. It's something else." He said as he sniffed the air again, "I know it. I just can't put my finger on it." It was obviously starting to bother him.

Jo bent down next to the air vent, and her EMF detector began to beep.

"Mazel Tov! You've just found your first spirit." Dean said in a sincere tone before he bent down too, Holly stepped out of the way when he did.

"It's inside the vent." Jo said looking over at Dean.

"Well I think he figured that much." Holly said teasingly, Jo looked up at her with a blank expression before looking back at the vent. Taking Dean's flashlight when he handed it to her, he took out a screwdriver and unscrewed the vent panel. Placing it on the floor he took the flashlight back from Jo and took a look inside.

"There's something in here." Dean said, "Here." He said giving his flashlight back to Jo as he reached his hand in, feeling around for a minute he finally grabbed whatever it was and moved his hand back out. In his hand was a clump of long blonde hair, with a section of the scalp still attached to it.

Holly's face paled visibly at the sight of it, Dean's face had a look of disgust.

"Somebody's keeping souvenirs." Dean said before getting back up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on after they ate dinner, which of course Dean paid for. Both him and Sam crashed; Dean was on the leather recliner sleeping in an odd position. Jo and Holly were lying down on the big bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Jo…Are you asleep?" Holly whispered, she heard her sister sigh.

"No, I'm awake."

"I need to talk to you." Holly said in a quiet tone, Jo looked over at her before looking back up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"It's about Sam…" Holly said, her face going red slightly.

"What, that you like him?" Jo asked, Holly's eyes widened even though Jo couldn't see it she knew her sister was surprised.

"Come on, you think I'm that slow?"

"No, I just didn't think I was that obvious." Holly said, taken back.

"Holl…You've been alive for how long?"

"Eighteen years, but what does that hav…"

"And how long have I known you?"

"My whole life, but…"

"Exactly, I know when you like someone." Jo said with an amused smile.

"Just like I know you like Dean." Holly said, her own smile planted on her face now. Jo just about died on the spot,

"Wh-what gives you that idea?" Jo asked, stuttering slightly.

"Oh please, I see the way you look at him." Holly said rolling her eyes,

"That's the look of annoyance." Holly snorted,

"So now annoyance and desire are the same?" Holly asked, a grin on her face before her sister pushed her roughly, in a half joking way. She fell off the bed before she laughed hard,

"Jo and Dean sitting in a tree…" Holly began to sing before Jo put a pillow over her face,

"Shut up." Jo hissed out as she took the pillow off of her face. Holly climbed back onto the bed, laughing a little she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Seriously though, do you like him?" Holly asked after a few minutes, Jo sighed softly.

"I don't know. Sometimes I do, but other times…it's just I don't know." Jo was confused, she did like him but at the same time she hated his guts.

"Love is confusing." Holly said, as if she had experience.

"Who said anything about love, I don't love him." Jo said looking over at her sister, eyebrow raised.

"Whatever you say sis." She mumbled as she started to become tired, rolling onto her side she fell asleep.

Jo however continued to stay awake, unable to fall asleep she kept thinking about Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, I think that's a good place to stop it. I'm attempting to make each chapter a little longer than the one before. As I'll keep on saying…Please review. Your reviews are what keep me going!

Taylor Simms 15458: Well I updated again as you can see, lol! Yeah I'm thinking of doing that, but I'm not sure. If I do it, it may not be in this story. I'm glad you like the story. You're comments and review is very much appreciated.

**Tomwillisrulz: You're a geek, you know that?! But I love you anyway. I'm glad you find some of the parts funny, because they're suppose to be! Well I guess your dad figures you're a geek as well, which is why he gave you an odd look. Just kidding. Thanks for the review!**

**p3karen: Thanks, glad you like it so far! Like I said to Taylor, I may do that. However, it most likely won't be in this story. I also love the whole Dean/Jo! Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing, I'm glad to see that you all are enjoying this! I can't wait for this weeks episode of SPN, hehe! Oh, I have a question for you all so when you review, please answer this. Now, I'm not sure if I should keep it to the plot and have Jo get taking away, or should it be Holly. Or both? Thanks in advance! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except for Holly. Unless otherwise stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Holly woke up early, noticing that Jo wasn't on the bed she got out of bed. Hearing the shower running she didn't bother to knock on the door, because she thought it was Jo. After all, why would the guys get up early?

"Jo, what are yo….Sorry Sam!" She said as she quickly got out of the bathroom eyes widened as her cheeks went red, there was no bathtub curtain up or a door. She had just seen Sam naked.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Jo asked once Holly entered the living room, Jo was seated on a chair, playing with the small knife.

"I just saw…oh god I'm so embarrassed." Holly said as she fell down into a chair next to her sister.

"What happened?" Jo asked leaning back in her chair slightly,

"I just saw, Sam naked in the shower." Holly said before letting her head fall against the table, Jo tried to hold back a laugh as her sister looked up at her with a pitiful look on her face.

"You better not laugh…"

"I-I'm not." Jo stuttered slightly as she tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Its not funny."

Jo cleared her throat before nodding slightly, "Of course not, so how does he look?" Of course Jo didn't seriously want to know, she didn't think of Sam like that.

"Gorgeous." She said quietly, when the bathroom door opened she quickly straightened up in her chair. Out walked Sam, now fully dressed.

Holly felt her cheeks go red again and, she quickly pretended to be interested about the papers Jo had been reading.

"I'm going to go get some coffee for us." Sam said before he walked out of the apartment, Jo glanced over at Holly before smirking.

"Aw, how adorable." Jo said teasingly,

"Oh shut up." Holly said before shoving Jo in the arm, her older sister chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower." Holly said before getting out of her chair, Jo glanced up at her before going back to what she was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After coming back out, she was dressed in jeans and a white wife beater. Her hair was towel dried, so it was still slightly damp.

"Sleeping beauty is still out like a light, huh?" Holly asked nodding over towards Dean before looking to Jo with an amused smile.

At that moment Dean let out a small groan as he woke up, wincing slightly from sleeping in an odd position all night. Looking over at the two his eyes half open as they adjusted to the bright sunlight seeping through the windows.

"Morning, princess." Jo said in a cheerful voice, Holly chuckled as Dean slowly got up to rub his face.

"Where's Sam?"

"Went to go get coffee." Holly said as she went back to her seat by her sister, Jo continued to play with the small knife as she looked up at Dean.

He got up slowly as he attempted to wake up and get that annoying crick out of his neck, cracking it he let out a groan.

"Ugh, my back. How did you two sleep on that big, soft bed?" Dean asked.

"Good." Holly said with a smug look, he glanced at her before looking to Jo.

"Oh, I didn't sleep. Just been going over everything." Jo said, Dean eyed her for a minute then bent down. Reaching into his duffle bag both Harvelle sisters looked up at him as he pulled out a knife, covered in a brown leather case.

"Here." He said handing the now uncovered knife to Jo, she gave him a look as she took it.

"What's this for?"

"It'll work a hell of a lot better than that little pigstick you've been twirling around." Jo looked over at Holly with a sad look on her face, that may be hard to read if Holly hadn't known her so well.

Silently she handed Dean her small knife, he looked at her before taking it and looking around before seeing the initials **W.A.H.** carved into the side of the blade. He looked to the both of them with a confused look,

"William Anthony Harvelle." Sadness was evident in her voice. It was obvious to Dean that by handing her a knife and making jokes about her fathers knife, it had insulted her.

"I'm sorry. My mistake." He said in a soft tone before he handed her back the small knife, and she handed him back his knife.

"What do you…what do you remember about your dad? I mean what's the first thing that pops into your head?" Jo asked Dean shook his head.

"Come on tell me." Jo said in a soft tone. Holly looked up at him before taking the knife from Jo's hand, it had been hard enough that she was only 7 when her father died. It was as if the knife was the only thing left of him that she could really remember.

"I was six or seven. And, uh…he took me shooting for the first time. Bottles on a fence…that kind of thing. I bull's-eyed everyone of 'em. And he gave me a smile, like…I don't know."

"He must have been proud." Jo said, a smile twitching at her lips but it quickly went away.

"What about your dad?" Dean asked her, Holly looked over at sister. She had been eleven at the time, so she probably remembered him a lot better, which sometimes made her envy her older sister.

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but…I remember him coming home from a hunt. And he'd burst through the door like…Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep Holly and I into his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left…She started smiling again. And we were…we were a family." She paused for a minute before she looked up at Dean, making direct eye contact with him. "You wanna know why I wanna do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now, tell me, what's wrong with that?" Jo asked, Holly had no idea she felt that way.

"Nothing." Dean said before they sat in silence, that was until Sam came busting through the door. "Where's the coffee?" Dean asked, bouncing back from the reminiscing that Sam would never know about.

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared." Sam said, Holly and Jo looked at each other before looking at Sam and Dean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Phew! Sorry I know its not the longest, but I had school today and blah blah blah. I wasn't gonna put it up tonight, but you guys seem to like it.

Tomwillisrulz: Thanks, glad you like the sister moment. I had fun writing that part hehe! Hope you did good on your power point!

**Taylor Simms 15458: I know, I want to put them together…But I don't think I really want to do it in this story. I'll most likely be making another story with Holly and Jo, but it'll be my own creation. Thanks for the review!**

**p3karen: Thanks, the sister part I thought was hilarious :P. It so something I'd do to tease my sister. Yeah, I'm loving Dean/Jo. However in this story, I'm gonna push romance aside. No worries, like I said before I'm gonna most likely make another Jo and Holly story. Also, you may want to look at my image I have on my profile page…If you like it I'll send it to ya. Hehe, Jo/Dean forever!**

**magzzamae18: Thanks, glad you're liking my story! I enjoy writing it. **

**Katie Bo Batie: I'm glad you enjoy my story. Addicting huh? Well that's good to hear! Thanks for your review! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was exhausted from school, but I am today! This is my longest chapter yet(on this story anyway). Thanks for all the reviews, I decided to take p3karen's advice, so Jo won't be getting kidnapped, Holly will. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and since my bud Danielle (Tomwillisrulz) got an A on her project, I'm dedicating this chapter to you, Danielle!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except for Holly. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had gone to see what information he could get either from other people in the building or the police, while Holly, Jo and Sam did more research.

Holly was standing next to Sam as they searched through old photographs, while Jo sat at the table looking through everything she had found. Playing with her father's knife Jo looked up at Holly, she was so much shorter than Sam and she couldn't help but smile as she saw her younger sister glancing over at Sam. Of course Holly didn't know that Sam had noticed her eyeing him, keeping a straight face he continued to look through the pictures for anything.

Hearing the door open they all turned around, Dean walked in already telling them what information he had gotten.

"Teresa Ellis…apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"And her apartment?" Jo asked, twirling the small knife in her hand.

"Cracks all over the plaster…Walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too." Dean said as he closed the door and moved into the room more.

"Between that and that tuff of hair, I'd say this sucker is coming from the walls." Sam said.

"Yeah, but who is it? The building's history is totally clean."

Holly had been looking closely at one of the photos,

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?" Ask Dean as he moved over to where Sam and her were standing, Jo got up as well before walking over and standing next to her sister.

"Check this out." Holly said as she held the photo out for one of them to take, Sam took it and Dean looked with him as well as Jo.

"An empty field?" Sam asked looking down at Holly; she rolled her eyes at his lack of observation skills at the moment.

"Its where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door." Holly said before pointing it, Sam looked closer.

"Are those bars on the windows?" Sam asked, Holly nodded before Jo took the picture from his hands.

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked.

"Looks like." Holly said, Jo decided to give Ash a call and see what he could find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mother…Yeah that's right, with pliers." Jo said before hanging up, Holly had been leaning against the wall before she straightened up at the sound of Jo hanging up.

"Well?" Holly asked impatiently, Jo looked over at her before looking at all of them.

"Okay. Moyamensing Prison…built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this…they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door.

"Well, then we need a list of all the people executed there." Said Sam.

"Ash is already on it." Jo explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later they were all gathered around the computer, Holly was resting her chin on Jo's shoulder as she tried to see the names of the people. Sam was scrolling down the long list of names on his laptop,

"157 names?" Sam asked, a bit stressed out by all of the names.

"We've got to narrow that down." Dean said as he stood on the right side of Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said, eyes glued to the screen.

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs." Dean said, Holly glanced over at him before rolling her eyes.

Holly looked back at the screen as Sam stopped,

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" Sam asked, the name sounded so familiar.

"Yeah?" Holly and Jo asked at the same time, not knowing who that was.

"Wasn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean said in astonishment.

Dean kicked Sam off as he did his own research, Holly shifted on her feet as she kept her chin on Jo's shoulder. Jo had given her the knife as Holly played with it in her hands, Sam eyed her for a minute before looking at the screen once Dean had found something.

"Yup. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing May 7, 1896." Dean read aloud.

"H.H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" Sam asked, a little unsure still.

"Who is this guy?" Holly asked looking over at the two of them, Jo seemed curious about it as well.

"The term "multi-murderer"…they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was." Dean said looking up at them.

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the death toll at over hundred." Sam said looking over at them then back at the screen.

"And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty, petite blondes." Dean said, both Harvelle sisters smiled half-heartedly. "He used chloroform to kill 'em…which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains…bone fragments and long locks of bloody, blonde hair. Boy, he sure knows how to pick them." Dean said with a small laugh, Holly hit Dean in the arm semi-playfully. Jo grinned as Dean looked up at Holly with a blank expression.

"So we'll just find the bones, salt them, and burn them, right?" Jo asked.

"Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete." Sam explained to the two of them.

"What? Why?" Holly asked, her eyes widened slightly in shock, this wasn't something she heard everyday.

"Story goes that he didn't want anybody manipulating his corpse, 'cause you know, that's what he use to do." Dean said looking at them before looking at the computer.

"You know something?" Sam began to say before scoffing, "We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it The Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, and quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death." Sam explained

"So, Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls." Jo said.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars…we've gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl." Dean said before getting up, Jo and Holly quickly went to get some stuff from their bags. Dean paired up Holly with Sam, and when he did she had to hide the excited smile that was begging to show.

Taking the two upper floors, Holly was inside one of the walls with Sam. Holding her flashlight up she was talking to Jo on the phone.

"Alright, call us after you check the southeast wall." Holly said before hanging up, "They're almost done with the first floor, they haven't found jack squat either." Holly said to Sam as she continued to look for anything that could give a clue as to where Teresa may be.

Sam turned a corner but stopped abruptly, Holly almost bumped into him but quickly stopped. "What is it?" She asked moving her flashlight to look at the small space,

"It's too narrow. We can't go any further." Sam said sounding a little annoyed.

"Let me see." Holly said, it looked like she could fit. She began to squeeze past him, pressing herself right up against him he let out a small groan, not liking the feeling of being pressed up against the wall.

"I can fit." She said, a small smile on her face.

"You're going in there alone?" Sam asked her, worry in his tone.

"You've got a better idea?" Holly asked, when he didn't answer she moved in further. Of course she wasn't feeling all that great, not really fond of closed in spaces, but she had to find that girl.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, talking to her on the phone.

Shouldering her phone she held her flashlight up, "By the north wall." She kept looking around, seeing a passageway that would take her down she turned around before she began to climb down the small ladder. "I'm heading down some type of air duct."

"No, no, no. Stay up here." Sam said, Holly rolled her eyes.

"Sam, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay." Holly said, trying to reassure him.

"All right, I'm heading to you." Sam said before looking at the map of the building, seeing which way he had to go head back outside to the hallway.

Holly meanwhile, looked around as she got down the next floor. Seeing a small narrow place she knew she couldn't get through she mumbled a few choice words, shining her flashlight on the wall she noticed ectoplasm seeping out through the cracks of the walls.

"Oh, god." She said in a shaky voice as her heart began to pound in her chest, the spirit was going to take her.

"What is it?" Sam asked, right after that Holly screamed loudly before her cell phone shut off.

"Holly? Holly?!" He asked before cursing, hanging up his phone he ran down the stairs to the wall where she had last been. Making sure no one was around he quickly used his sledgehammer to open the wall, once beg enough for him to look into he used his flashlight. Seeing her cell phone he calls her name two times.

Sam began to make his way back to where Jo and Dean, running into his brother he stumbled backwards.

"Whoa." Dean said before looking up at Sam.

"He's got Holly." Sam said to the two of them, Jo dropped her flashlight.

"W-what?" Jo asked, in complete shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, well I think that's a good place to leave it. Thanks for reading, please leave a review! I'll update tomorrow, most likely.

p3karen: Yeah, I thought it was cute too. I decided to take your advice on this, so thanks for your suggestion! Thanks for the review as well.

**Guardian music angel: I couldn't resist it! Lol, thanks for the review.**

**Taylor Simms 15458: I updated, hehe. **

**Magzzmae18: Well hopefully you liked the added cuteness scene I put in this chapter for Holly and Sam. Thanks for your review!**

**Tomwillisrulz: Thanks, glad ya liked it! Well of course they were hi-larious, I did make it after all. Kidding! Congrats on getting an A! (cowers) I updated, please don't shake your fist at me! Hehe, thanks for the review. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, like I promised I would, I'm updating. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it, after this chapter there will be one more and then I'm gonna get started on an original story that will include Holly and Jo. Hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except for Holly. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, look we'll find her, alright?" Dean asked once they got back to the apartment, Jo was stressed out and angry, this wasn't suppose to happen.

"We better, god I shouldn't have let her come with me." Jo said plopping down onto the chair that Dean had slept in last night, reaching into her pocket for her knife she realized it wasn't there. Remembering that Holly was playing with it earlier, she was glad to know that Holly had some form of protection, no matter how little of use it was against the ghost.

Dean's phone began to ring and he looked up at Jo before picking up,

"Yeah."

"_You lied to me, I know they're there." A furious Ellen said._

"Ellen." Dean said as he looked up at Jo, who perked her head up. Wiping away a small tear that had fell down her cheek she stood up,

"No. Ash told me everything. That man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now put my damn daughters on the phone."

Dean put Jo on the phone, sighing softly she pulled herself together.

"Hey, mom." She said quietly,

"Joanna Beth! What did I tell you about going with them?!" Her mother scolded 

"Mom, I."

"And you brought your sister with you?! Do you know how furious I am with you?! Do you have any idea?"

"Mom, please."

"_Put Holly on the phone, now!"_

"I-I can't." Jo said looking down at her feet,

"Why not, where is she?" Fear had taken over her voice now.

"The spirit that's here, it took her." Jo said quietly.

"Put Dean on the phone." Ellen said after a minute.

Jo mouthed to Dean to take the phone before she walked back over to the seat,

"Yeah." Dean said.

"I'm getting on the next flight, if anything happens to Holly, I'll.." Ellen put a hand over her mouth as she tried not to cry on the phone.

"Nothing will happen to her, I won't let it." Dean said.

"I'll be there soon." Was all Ellen could say before she hung up.

Hanging up his phone he placed it back in his pocket, while Dean had been on the phone Sam was looking through the pictures again.

"Hey, I think I found something." Sam said, Jo and Dean quickly moved over to where he was.

"If you look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there's a torture chamber inside the walls, right?" Sam asked the two of them.

"Right." They both said.

"But there's one we haven't considered yet…the one in his basement." Sam said, Jo's brows scrunched together in confusion, and Dean said something that was on her mind as well.

"This building doesn't have a basement."

"You're right. It doesn't. But I just noticed this…beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system. It hasn't been used for." Sam explained.

"Let's go." Jo said before she hurried out the door, they quickly followed behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Holly had just woken up with a small gasp of surprise, eyes shooting in every direction it was too dark to see anything in there. Groaning softly in pain she reached into her pocket for her flashlight, with a shaky hand she turned it on.

"Oh god." She said quietly as she saw the small, coffin like box she was in. Hearing movement she quickly kept quiet, hardly able to breathe in anticipation of what may happen.

After a minute of silence her heart rate began to go back to normal, out of nowhere a hand reached into where she was and she screamed in pain as H.H. Holmes grabbed onto her hair and yanked on it firmly, resulting in a chunk of her hair being pulled out. Grabbing onto his wrist she tried to stop him from doing it, whimpering in pain tears rolled down her cheeks as he went away. Her lip trembled as she broke down into tears, she had no experience what so ever, and she was terrified. She was trying to keep quiet as her body shook with each sob, but she just couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo, Dean and Sam were walking a long a nearby field, Sam had a metal detector and was moving it back and forth as he tried to find the old sewage system. The metal detector began to beep rapidly and he looked over at Dean, taking the shovel, Dean began to dig until they got down to a closed door. Throwing the shovel to the side he and Sam got on either side of the small door and pulled it open.

Dean went down first then Jo, then Sam. Putting their flashlights on once they got down, Jo wanted to call out and see if Holly was nearby, but that would only provoke the spirit to come after her.

Seeing a very narrow tunnel Dean quickly bent down and began to crawl through it, the other two followed his league.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly was still crying, but no longer sobbing, head cleared up a bit she started to kick the hinge she had seen earlier with her foot. Hardly able to move made it difficult, but she was kicking it with all her might.

Holmes appeared at the small opening where she was, her eyes widened slightly as he did.

"You're so pretty….so beautiful." He said in a quiet tone,

"G-go to hell, you son of a bitch." Holly said, her voice shaky. He reached in and she turned away from him as best she could, when he touched her neck she flinched in fear and at the coldness she felt, he moved his hand down slowly towards her arm. Remembering she still had her dad's knife she reached into her pocket, turning around she stabbed him in the hand and he screamed in pain before disappearing.

"Take that, you bastard!" She shouted, her body shaking as she yelled at him.

A few minutes later he still hadn't returned, looking through the small open slot she didn't see him and was slightly relieved but at the same time she was nervous. Out of nowhere he appeared again and fought her for the knife, she was screaming loudly before he put his hand over her mouth to stifle her screams.

Thinking she was going to die tears started to roll down her cheeks, suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, Holmes turned to look at him only to be shot with bullets. He disappeared and she heard her sister calling her name.

"I'm over here!" She said, her voice shaky.

They ran over to where she was, Sam had a crowbar in his hand and he began to pry open the coffin like case. Once it was open he helped her out and she ran over to Jo, hugging her tightly. Holding Holly at arms length Jo had tears in her eyes,

"Are you okay?" Jo asked her, Holly nodded before hugging her again.

Holly's hair was a mess, it had dry blood on it from where Holmes ripped out a chunk of her hair.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Holly said, knowing that eventually the spirit would be back.

"Actually, we can't. Not just yet, anyway." Sam said quietly.

"What?! Why the hell not?" Holly and Jo both asked.

"You know how I said it was a bad idea of you two being bait? Well now it's the only plan we've got." Dean said, Holly looked over at Jo then Sam and Dean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, that's it for now! Tomorrow I'll most likely update again, and after that chapter. That will be the end of this story. Please review!

**Tomwillisrulz: Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger, but you did get to see some of this chapter before anyone else…Thanks for your review!**

**Taylor Simms 15458: I updated hehe, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your review.**

**p3karen: Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review.**

**B3lla: Thanks for your honest review, hopefully you liked this chapter a little better, I put more of Holly's p.o.v. in it. If you do like the whole Holly addition, then you might like the next story I write. It'll be an original story. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**guardian music angel: Glad you're liking it! Thanks for your review. **

**Innocenta: Yeah, No Exit is one of my favorite episodes as well! No worries, read when you can. I appreciate the review!**

**Magzzame18: Hehe, well even though you knew what would happen. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for your review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: alright guys, so this is the last chapter of this story! But don't worry, I will be writing another Harvelle sister story, that will involve romance in it. It'll probably be up sometime this weekend, maybe even as early as tomorrow. I wanted to thank everyone for reading this story! Hope you guys like this last chapter…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except for Holly. Unless otherwise stated.

Warning: Some strong language in this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sam and Dean went over the plan with the Harvelle sisters, Holly sat in the middle of the room while Jo, and the Winchester boys hid. Holly stared ahead as she sat cross legged on the floor, waiting for Holmes to come back. Getting the feeling that he was right behind her she continued to stare ahead, once he got close enough Dean yelled, "Now!"

The salt bags that surrounded the room in a circle were shot by Sam and Dean shooting their guns, sending the salt to pour out in a circle. While Holmes looked around in shock, Sam opened the gateway door and helped Holly to her feet, once inside they watched as he began to scream.

"Scream all you want, you creepy ass son of a bitch! But you wont be stepping a toe past that salt!" Holly shouted as he continued to scream, he was trapped and he knew that.

Once they got out of the sewage system Jo told Holly that she'd be right back, which she knew was just to give Sam and Holly some alone time.

When Jo left Holly shifted on her feet before she looked up at him,

"So, is this job as glamorous as you thought it'd be?" Sam asked in amused tone,

"Well I wouldn't say it's glamorous, but I like it." Holly said with a small smile as she played with her hair, Sam smiled slightly.

"Hey, did you ever find Teresa?" Holly asked, Sam looked down at his feet before shaking his head.

"She's dead." Sam said in a sad tone, Holly frowned slightly before moving forward to hug him. Surprised at first about the sudden gesture he soon wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment, which surprised Holly slightly because she didn't think he'd like it too much. Pulling away from the embrace she looked up at him, and what she saw in his eyes told her that he wanted the same thing she did. Leaning down towards her she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side, right when they were about to kiss they heard what sounded like a truck backing up.

Jumping slightly she pulled away and both of them opened their eyes, there was a cement truck, and Dean was driving it. She gave Sam a questioned look and he smiled at her before directing Dean to stop, he got out of the drivers seat and Sam and him both let the slide that allowed the cement to flow down freely, down.

Walking over to the switch that let the cement come out Dean pushed it down, "What exactly is this for?" Holly asked,

"So the salt doesn't get washed away." Sam explained.

"Good thinking." She said with a small smile, Jo came back and stood by Holly.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked in an amused tone, Dean let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I'll give it back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the apartment Jo told Holly that their mom was coming there, of course they were both nervous of how their mother was going to react once she got there.

Sam and Dean had gone to return the truck real quick, which left them alone in the apartment. After Holly took a shower she came back out to see Jo sitting by the window, just staring off into space.

Walking up to her Jo jumped slightly, obviously she was lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed her sister there until she was tapped on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked, for the second time in five minutes.

Holly rolled her eyes,

"Like I've said a million times, I'm fine, some scratches but other than that, just dandy."

"Sorry, I'll stop caring." Jo said, Holly snorted.

"Okay." She said sarcastically, Jo looked over at her unable to keep an angry expression she smiled.

"So…Did anything happen when I went to go do something before?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Holly said teasingly.

"Did something happen?" Jo asked, wanting to know.

"Almost, but Dean interrupted us." Holly said before pouting for good measure, Jo's eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe…You shouldn't get involved with Sam, I mean…." Jo saw Holly's expression harden,

"Go on, I want to hear this." Holly said in an angry tone as she crossed her arms over one another.

"I'm just saying, they never seem to be around too long." Jo said quietly, Holly scoffed.

"Look who's talking." Holly said, getting angry with her older sister.

"Holly…" Jo said in a warning tone,

"Don't Holly me, you're just being a huge ass hypocrite!" Holly said before storming away. Reaching the door she was just about to open it when Sam and Dean did, pushing past them Sam looked at Dean then Jo before going after the younger Harvelle.

Dean looked to Jo who looked out the door before pushing off the wall and storming into the bathroom and slamming the door closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam kept calling Holly's name, but she just ignored him as a few tears fell down her cheeks. When she reached the stairwell she finally stopped and he caught up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder she wiped the stray tears with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, Holly laughed in a sarcastic way.

"What isn't wrong?" Holly retorted, Sam's brows scrunched in worry and confusion.

Turning around to face him her lip trembled slightly,

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude…I'm just…Not in a good mood." She said looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"It's okay." Sam said softly, Holly looked up at him before looking down at her feet.

When she looked back up Sam quickly leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, shocked by his sudden movement it took her a minute to get over it and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hearing footsteps she ignored them as she kissed him deeply, she had wanted to do this for a while now and she wasn't just about to stop because someone was coming up the stairs.

"Holly Beth Harvelle!" Her mother shouted, Holly stopped kissing Sam and she pushed him away from her as she wiped her mouth.

"Mom uh…um…" She was lost for words at this point as her cheeks went red.

Her mom had the most angry expression she had ever seen, quickly walking back to the apartment she opened the door, her face flushed from embarrassment and the intense kiss.

"Moms here." Holly said in a monotone, Jo looked over at her, eyes wide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting all of their stuff, which wasn't much, into the car they all piled into the car. Ellen was sitting in the front passengers seat, Sam directly behind her in the back seat with Holly in the middle and Jo directly behind Dean. There was an awkward silence the whole car ride home, Holly had fallen asleep sometime between 10 and 12, her head had been resting on Sam's shoulder, which he honestly didn't mind. Ellen eyes narrowed at the sight before her, but surprisingly didn't say anything.

When they arrived back at the Roadhouse that morning Holly quickly followed Jo back inside, they hoped their mother wouldn't say anything, but they were sadly mistaken.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Ellen shouted at them, the Winchester's had gone inside with them.

"Mom, please. We're too tired." Holly mumbled as she tried to walk back to her room,

"No, you will stand right here!" Ellen said in a stern tone, Holly rolled her eyes before turning around. Arms crossed over one another she looked at her,

"Ellen, this is all my fault. Okay? I lied to you, but they did a good job out there. I think their dad would be proud of them." Dean said, Ellen tensed up visibly.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment alone with my daughters."

Holly gave them a sympathetic look before they left, once they were gone Ellen turned to look at them again.

"Mom, I know you're angry." Jo said quietly,

"Angry!? Angry doesn't even begin to touch it!"

"Let's just think about this. Everything's okay. I'm alive, Holly is alive."

"Not after I'm through with you two!"

"Mom, does this have anything to do with us wanting to be hunters. Or is this something else?" Holly asked.

"You let those boys use you two as bait!"

"But mom, they were right there the whole time, they had our backs." Holly said and Jo nodded in agreement.

"That is why you two do not have the sense to do this job. You're trusting your life to them." Ellen said, Holly scoffed before she could stop and her mom gave her a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked a confused expression on her face.

"Like father, like sons, that is what I'm talking about." Ellen said, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mom….What aren't you telling us?" Holly asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hearing the truth from their mom on how their father really died they couldn't believe what they were hearing, Holly and Jo both stormed out the door. Passing a glance at the brothers as they did, their hurt filled expressions didn't go unnoticed by them.

"That bad huh?" Dean asked as he walked over towards them, Holly ignored him.

"Not now." Jo said, Dean didn't listen to Jo and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey come on talk to me." Jo shoved him away from her, "Back off!"

"Right sorry, I'll just be going now." Dean said turning around to leave, Jo sighed before turning around.

"Dean wait." Dean turned around.

"Dean…it turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone. This guy did, too. But I guess my father figured he could trust him… a mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed." Jo said as Holly walked over and leaned against a tree, wiping a few tears that were rolling down her cheek.

"What does this have to do…" Dean began to ask

"It was your dad, Dean." Jo said looking up at him.

"What?" Dean asked in complete shock.

"Why do you think John never came back, never told you about us? 'Cause he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that. That's why." Jo said with an expressionless face.

"Jo…" Dean wanted to apologize but she wouldn't let him.

"Just get out of here….Please, just leave." Jo said before walking off towards Holly, putting her arm around her younger sister's shoulder they began to walk off again. Holly looked back at Sam with tears in her eyes, and even from the distance she was away from him, she could tell he felt sorry for her and her sister.

"Come on Sam." Dean said getting in the drivers seat after looking at Jo one last time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where to now, Jo?" Holly asked after a few minutes,

"I don't know, but we can't be here right now…" Jo said quietly as she looked over at the Roadhouse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (Cries) Alright, well, that was the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys liked it!

Tomwillisrulz: Haha, yeah poor Holly. I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for your review!

**b3lla: I'm glad you liked this past chapter more, hopefully you liked the little romantic scene with Holly and Sam. Who doesn't like Jo?! Oh yeah…Haters, but yeah I like Jo too. Thanks for your review.**

**Guardian music angel: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Taylor Simms 15458: Hopefully you like how I ended this chapter, thanks for your review!**

**Magzzmae18: Hey there, hehe. Yeah I'll be making a new story, read my first A/N for the info. If you want you can just add me to your authors alert list that way you can see right when I put it up. I'm thinking of naming it "Demons Within". Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for your review! **


End file.
